In the field of oil and gas exploration and production, characterization of reservoir or wellbore fluid composition samples is desirable to determine the quality of a product or the condition of a container, a wellbore, or a pipeline, or to adjust and modify a drilling parameter. Existing sensors used in sample characterization often lose accuracy or sensitivity due to multiple factors, such as mechanical changes in the sensor setup or changes in the sampling conditions or fluid sample type. To correct for such effects, new re-calibration procedures are typically followed, which may ultimately result in the replacement of the sensor altogether. In such cases, this can require substantial re-testing of the replacement sensor, which can result in long time delays and costly expenses.
In the figures, elements or steps having the same or similar reference numerals have the same or similar description and configuration, unless stated otherwise.